


The Unfinished Biography

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “Snape and the first paragraph” challenge in 2007.





	The Unfinished Biography

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “Snape and the first paragraph” challenge in 2007.

Lily Evans was a ~~beautiful~~ powerful witch whose vast accomplishments have often been overlooked because of her relationship with her ~~moronic~~ husband, James Potter. Her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she studied under the ~~meddling~~ talented Albus Dumbledore were important because they led her to ~~love Potter~~ develop control over her substantial magical powers. However, it is her years before Hogwarts that this book concentrates on, when Lily was already casting spells that lesser witches would struggle with. For it was during this time that her ~~beautiful eyes~~ generosity of spirit, became known to the author.


End file.
